


Перспектива

by 8salfeti8, STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты высокого рейтинга [12]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Technology, Bodyswap, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8salfeti8/pseuds/8salfeti8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom
Summary: Даже когда с Тони происходит что-то внезапное, он пользуется открывшимися в связи с этим возможностями, а не ноет.





	Перспектива

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277710) by Anonymous. 



— О боже, у меня голос как у бурундука, — Питер резко вскинул руки, прижимая пальцы к губам и широко распахивая глаза.

— Эй! Возьмите свои слова назад.

Перед Тони одновременно возникло несколько проблем, и не последней являлся тот факт, что его уровень доступа только что понизился до уровня юного мутанта-паучка.

— Питер, послушай меня внимательно. Нужно, чтобы ты…

— Технически, думаю, вам следует обращаться ко мне «мистер Старк», мистер Старк.

Тони впился в него сердитым взглядом, ну, насколько это было возможно с его нынешним детским личиком. Это уже начинает надоедать.

Питер только развел руками.

— Ну ладно, окей. Чем я могу помочь?

— Повторяй за мной: «Пятница, активируй протокол 3-9-5».

— Пятница, активируй протокол 3-9-5, — повторил за ним Питер голосом Тони.

— Босс, вы в этом уверены? — уточнила Пятница.

Тони кивнул Питеру, который, казалось, слегка растерялся, уже совершенно забыв, что ответ ждут от него.

— Эм, да, я уверен.

— Код подтверждения — «Экспо», — подсказал Тони.

Питер на мгновение замялся, но повторил слова, слегка прикусив губу в ожидании подтверждения от Пятницы.

— Пятница? — позвал Тони.

— Требуется подтверждение личности.

Он прикрыл глаза, с глухим стуком впечатываясь затылком в стену сзади.

— Карапуз, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

— Полный доступ активирован. Добро пожаловать, Питер Паркер. Желаете ли вы…

— Шикарно, — перебил ее Тони, — можешь пропустить обучение, Пятница, я знаю, что делать дальше.

Брови Питера сошлись на переносице… или, скорее, это были брови _Тони_.

— Что все это значит? — прошептал Питер, словно Пятница не могла расслышать его шепот так же хорошо, как и все остальное.

— Я только что предоставил себе полный доступ. Ну, технически, я предоставил его тебе, но в данный момент фактически ты — это я. Не обольщайся, — поспешил добавить он, заметив, как распахнулись глаза Питера. — Я изменю настройки доступа, как только мы разберемся с этой небольшой оплошностью.

— Стоп, так значит, у меня сейчас…

— Нет. Твой доступ — в смысле мой доступ — был деактивирован. Потом все исправим. Сейчас это был самый безболезненный для меня способ получить необходимый доступ.

— Почему у вас вообще есть такой протокол?

Тони поднялся с пола — сложно представить, зачем Питер вообще сидел на полу, вот серьезно, шкет, какого хрена? Тут же всего в паре метров совершенно исправный лабораторный стул!

— Тебе не кажется, что сейчас у нас есть проблемы поважнее? — уточнил Тони.

— Да, простите. Просто стало любопытно.

Было так странно видеть привычные жесты Питера, воспроизводимые его телом: то, как он скрещивал руки, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Тони дернулся было вперед, намереваясь подойти к мониторам, где мог бы проверить эту странную штуку, которую они изучали, но внезапно резко застыл.

Его рука прилипла к стене. Он изо всех сил мысленно повторял ей _«отлипни»_ , но безрезультатно, и был почти уверен, что если потянет чуть-чуть сильнее, то просто вырвет кусок стены.

— Эм, шкет?

— Хммм?

— Не поможешь?

Питер на мгновение нахмурился, но его лицо просветлело, когда он понял, в чем проблема.

— О!

— Как ты обычно контролируешь эту штуку?

— Если честно, я обычно об этом не думаю. Это просто случается, когда мне хочется, ну, как когда вы моргаете, если чешутся глаза или… ну, не знаю, размахиваете руками при ходьбе.

— Вот вообще не помогло.

— Ладно, ладно, эммм… Попытайтесь передвинуть руку, словно вы уверены, что она не прилипла. Мне частенько приходилось так делать в самом начале.

Тони сделал глубокий вдох, а затем миллиметр за миллиметром оторвал руку от стены.

Закончив с этим, он опустил взгляд на свои ладони — на длинные пальцы Питера с обгрызенными ногтями. До Тони только сейчас дошло, что он познакомился с Питером, когда у того уже было полгода тренировок за спиной.

— По шкале от одного до десяти, насколько сложно было научиться управляться со всем этим?

— Одиннадцать.

— Блестяще.

— Да уж. В общем, вам стоит постараться не сжимать слишком сильно хрупкие вещи вроде стекла или дверных ручек, — Питер реально начал перечислять, загибая пальцы, — или, эм, бросать что-то. Я однажды кинул в стену подушку, и она, ну, вроде как взорвалась. И оставила вмятину на стене; я вообще не думал, что такое возможно. А еще: лучше избегать шумных, или людных, или, эм-м, наполненных резкими запахами мест.

— Замечательно, ведь это так просто сделать, когда ты живешь на Манхэттене.

Питер только пожал плечами. Тони подумал, что мальчишке, живущему в крошечной квартирке в Форест Хиллс, подобное тоже далось ох как непросто. У Тони-то хотя бы есть преимущество в виде звукоизолированного пентхауса, в котором он может прятаться, пока пытается справиться со всем этим.

Хотя, говоря о запахах… Даже запахи в лаборатории вызывали легкую дурноту. Она вся была наполнена головокружительными ароматами химических реагентов, отягощенными едким запахом горящего металла.

— Здесь всегда для тебя так пахнет?

— Эм, — Питер замер и втянул носом воздух, — наверное. Сейчас я ощущаю только запах чистящего средства и металла, но обычно это скорее как, не знаю, запах промышленного комбината.

— Может, поднимемся наверх?

Наверху было лучше. Намного лучше.

Они расположились на диване, и Тони вывел над журнальным столиком голографический экран. Если никому из них не изменяла память, последним они сканировали странного вида обломок, от которого несло инопланетными технологиями, обнаруженный в Юте всего неделю назад.

— Может, если мы еще раз запустим сканер, все вернется на свои места? — предложил Питер.

— Или мы окажемся в телах каких-нибудь левых чуваков, и это будет уже намного хуже.

— Возможно, но мне кажется, что расстояние все-таки имеет значение, иначе почему телами обменялись только мы?

— Теория неплохая, но я не хочу копаться в этой штуковине, пока мы не узнаем о ней побольше. Погоди-ка здесь.

Он поспешил в свой кабинет — помещение, которое он, будем честны, использовал крайне редко. Но там у него был спрятан сейф, а в сейфе — одна очень особенная асгардская штуковина, которая может ему понадобиться.

Он ощущал себя жутко нелепо, разговаривая с чем-то, по виду больше похожему на драгоценный камень, но Тор уверял его, что эта штука по своим свойствам очень похожа на межгалактический телефон. Он подробно, насколько это было возможно, объяснил их ситуацию, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, а затем запихнул камень в карман питеровых джинс, не до конца представляя, что делать дальше.

Ну, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока он не обнаружил в кармане кое-что еще. Его маску.

Ну, теперь у него появилась отвратительная идея.

— Эй, Пит, а остальной костюм у тебя с собой?

— Мистер Старк, вам, наверное, не стоит... постойте-ка… А я что, смогу надеть костюм Железного человека?!

— Ни в коем случае.

— Ой, да ладно! Я просто хотел немного полетать. Обещаю ничего не взрывать!

А вот теперь пора заканчивать.

И хоть у Тони буквально руки чесались самому попробовать пораскачиваться на паутине, он понял, что сейчас он несет ответственность за тело Питера. Как и Питер — за тело Тони. Ну нет, он точно не позволит парнишке рассекать по воздуху в его шкуре.

Не то чтобы он не доверял Питеру, совсем нет. Но Питер годами привыкал своему телу — и он оценивает физические риски иначе, чем обычный человек. Это явно не то, о чем он может забыть за пару часов, будучи в своем теле или в теле Тони.

К тому же Питер снова зевнул. Прошлой ночью Тони почти не спал. Точнее, той ночью, что была до того, если уж на то пошло.

— Давай сейчас ляжем спать, а завтра посмотрим на произошедшее свежим взглядом.

*

Раздевшись до трусов и футболки, Тони забрался в кровать. Он не ожидал, что у него получится заснуть быстро, но, похоже, подростковые гормоны, а может и просто стресс от тяжелого дня просто утянули его за собой.

И он точно не ожидал проснуться на следующее утро со стояком.

Тони громко застонал в подушку. Его кровать источала фантастический запах, а простыни были потрясающе гладкими под его кожей: он немного подвигал ногами, чтобы насладиться их мягкостью. Что-то он не помнил о том, чтобы в последнее время он покупал новое белье, но кто знает. Обычно он не особо внимательно следит за домашними делами. И не так уж часто спит в собственной кровати, так что, возможно, он просто забыл о том, насколько она удобная.

Он засунул руку в трусы — с каких это пор он спит в хлопковых боксерах? Но времени думать об этом не было, поскольку собственная рука на члене дарила охуенные ощущения. Это, вкупе с шелковыми простынями и тонкими нотками одеколона, быстро привело его на грань… даже слишком быстро, если честно.

Вот черт, он не кончал так быстро с тех пор, как…

О нет.

Нет-нет-нет-нет.

Тони резко выдернул руку из трусов. Из трусов _Питера._ Потому что именно член Питера он только что дрочил.

Он перевернулся, присаживаясь на край кровати и понурив голову. «Это обычная физиологическая потребность», — рассуждал он, пытаясь себя успокоить. Пацану необязательно знать об этом. К тому же, ему все равно рано или поздно пришлось бы сходить отлить, так что он просто никак не смог бы перетереть это, ни разу не прикасаясь к его хозяйству.

И Питер, скорее всего, сейчас делает то же самое с телом Тони…

Вот это вообще не помогает.

Он решил просто списать это на еще одну особенность пребывания в команде неудачников. Дерьмо случается. Ну, как в тот раз, когда Клинт на время получил способность читать чужие мысли, или когда Наташа попала под проклятие и могла общаться только загадками (…тоже временно. Слава богу).

Он прошел в ванную, где торопливо вымыл руки и лицо, а пару секунд спустя решил, что стоит вообще принять нормальный душ. Закончив с процедурой, он надел пару собственных боксеров в надежде, что Питер не будет против небольших перемен (или просто не будет спрашивать об этом). Трусы Питера оказались заброшены на самое дно корзины для белья.

Следом он натянул вчерашние джинсы, однако футболке Питера он предпочел одну из своих. Она была ему немного свободна, но все-таки не настолько сильно, как он ожидал. Учитывая все произошедшее, чувствовал себя Тони не так уж и плохо. Отдохнувшим. Посвежевшим. А еще чертовски голодным.

Он захватил еще одну футболку для Питера. Но затем, на мгновение задумавшись, сложил для себя полный комплект одежды. Он не знал, принес ли Питер вчера что-то с собой или было ли в его комнате что-то из чистой смены белья, но в любом случае оно вряд ли налезло бы на тело Тони.

Он обнаружил Питера за кухонной стойкой, где тот сидел, оперев голову на локоть и медленно пережевывая миску хлопьев. Штаны на нем были вчерашние, но вот футболка — свежая и, очевидно, слишком сильно растянувшаяся на плечах.

— Хорошо поспал?

Питер медленно кивнул.

— У меня никогда не было похмелья, но что-то мне подсказывает, что сейчас я ощущаю нечто похожее.

— О, вероятно, кофеиновая ломка. Добро пожаловать в замечательный мир сорокалетних, когда у тебя больше нет метаболизма семнадцатилетнего. 

— Мне восемнадцать.

Тони знает об этом. Может, даже слишком хорошо.

— Неа, не прямо сейчас.

Он приготовил себе чашечку кофе, вторую поставив перед Питером. Тот, казалось, заметно оживился буквально после пары глотков. Почти залпом прикончив оставшуюся порцию, направился за второй...

И именно в этот момент двери лифта разъехались, и они оба застыли.

— Тони, какого черта?! — воскликнула Пеппер, гневно цокая каблучками.

Питер, все еще не отмеревший, выглядел так, словно прямо сейчас самым большим его желанием было спрятаться под кухонной стойкой.

— Я час назад отослала для тебя документы на подпись, а в ответ получила сообщение от Пятницы о том, что теперь все документы пересылаются Питеру Паркеру! Я не знаю, это у тебя шутки такие или ты действительно решил, что можешь просто скинуть свои _минимальные_ оставшиеся обязанности на твоего восемнадцатилетнего стажера, но это совершенно… — и только в этот момент она заметила присутствие в комнате Тони. Ее тон мгновенно изменился. — О, привет, Питер. Хэппи сейчас внизу, если тебя нужно подвезти до школы.

— Неа, — тут же выпалил Тони. Хрена с два он будет торчать на уроках целый день, еще чего.  
Питер кинул на Тони быстрый взгляд.

— Я отправил Мэй сегодня сообщение, попросил ее позвонить в школу и сказать, что я приболел.

— Тони, ты серьезно? С каких это пор Мэй Паркер звонит куда-то вместо тебя и объявляет тебя больным?

— Эээм, привет. Не за меня, за Питера, — начал Тони. Объяснение вышло не очень. Он поспешил договорить, поскольку Пеппер уже выглядела так, словно испытывает непреодолимое желание выдрать собственные волосы, а затем задушить ими их обоих. — В двух словах, это — Питер. А я Тони. Просто очередная инопланетная фигня, не переживай.

— Здравствуйте, мисс Поттс, — Питер неуклюже помахал рукой.

—Ты сейчас серьез… — она несколько раз перевела взгляд с Питера на Тони и обратно, очевидно, не понимая, с кем ей сейчас разговаривать. — О боже, ты серьезно.

— Поверь мне, я сам не рад.

Она начала медленно кивать, но затем продолжила, словно в момент, когда она начала, она уже не могла остановиться.

— Окей. Окей, — Пеппер сделала глубокий вдох. — Сегодня я должна завершить одно очень важное корпоративное слияние. Так что именно этим я прямо сейчас и займусь. Кто там из вас Тони — подпиши документы, которые я тебе отправила, а затем мы разберемся с этим… что бы это ни было.

— Да, всенепременно. Мы справимся, Пеп, не переживай. Иди, занимайся своими делами.

Пеппер в последний раз окинула их обоих взглядом, а затем, покачав головой, вернулась в лифт. Двери за ней закрылись. Питер перевел дыхание.

Тони громко хлопнул в ладоши.

— В целом, все прошло не так плохо.

*

Тони регулярно обещал себе разобраться с разницей во времени между Землей и Асгардом, но постоянно находились более важные дела. Вот и сегодня он вспомнил об этом только потому, что Тор, должно быть, в какой-то момент среди ночи ответил ему — и теперь этот странный маленький камушек мигал красным светом, совсем как старый автоответчик.

Тони потряс его, постучал по нему, прижал его к уху, проклиная асгардцев за пренебрежение к предоставлению четких инструкций. В конце концов он просто приказал чертовой штуке поговорить с ним, чего, очевидно, было вполне достаточно.

— Я слышал истории о подобных устройствах, — воспроизвелось сообщение Тора, — полагаю, его родиной является Крии, и его использовали для того, чтобы перенести разум могущественного, но уже увядающего жителя Крии в более молодое, здоровое тело. Если новое тело окажется подходящим, старый сосуд будет уничтожен вместе с заточенным в нем сознанием. Хорошая новость в том, что, если тела не уничтожать, перенос должен быть временным.

Тони с облегчением выдохнул.

«Временно» может с равной вероятностью значить и несколько дней, и несколько недель, но по крайней мере у них теперь есть хоть какое-то представление о том, с чем они столкнулись. Он отнес камень в общую комнату и проиграл сообщение Питеру, который, выслушав его, нахмурился.

— Это отвратительно, — сказал он.

— Взгляни на это по-другому: теперь эта штука у нас, и ее не будут использовать, чтобы убивать юных инопланетян. Идет? К тому же, тут есть и положительная сторона — рано или поздно мы вернемся в свои тела.

— Да, это круто.

Питер опустил голову, и Тони потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что он покраснел. Он впервые задумался о том, воспользовался ли Питер возможностью удовлетворить потребности тела Тони так, как Тони сделал с телом Питера. И этот румянец только что подтвердил это.

У них нет ни единой возможности обсудить это, не… не обсуждая это. Тони решил оставить эту тему. Не то чтобы он мог сейчас рассуждать о высоких моральных принципах.

Они пришли к выводу, что засядут в башне, пока ситуация сама собой не разрешится, тусуясь в лаборатории столько, сколько Тони сможет выдержать, а затем просто просматривая коллекцию фильмов в пентхаусе.

Питер учил Тони ползать по стенам. Тони разрешил Питеру надеть костюм Железного человека (только чтобы пройтись по лаборатории!). Питер, верный своему телу, провел все это время, красуясь перед своим отражением в одной из стеклянных панелей.

— Приятно познакомиться, я — Железный человек, — спародировал он, протягивая бронированную перчатку, словно собирался пожать руку своему отражению.

— Шкет…

Питер деактивировал лицевую панель, и на лице у него был такой искренний восторг, что Тони даже пришел в замешательство. Он и не предполагал, что его лицо может выражать подобные эмоции.

— Ну что? Это же единственный шанс в жизни. Будь на моем месте Нед, он бы буквально помер вот прямо сейчас.

От одной только мысли об этом Тони передернуло. Одно дело, когда в его теле находился Питер – Мститель, член команды, тот, кому Тони доверяет. Он даже думать не хотел о том, чтобы позволить какому-то подростку — даже если он будет близким другом Питера, — надеть его костюм.

— Мне точно нельзя пролететь кружочек вокруг башни? Вы могли бы присоединиться ко мне на паутине!

— В последний раз повторяю: это плохая идея.

Тони знал себя и знал Питера. Одним кругом они не ограничатся. Все закончится тем, что они начнут рыскать по городу в поисках неприятностей и, скорее всего, найдут их. Сейчас ни один из них не был полностью боеспособен: они еще не настолько привыкли к телам друг друга, чтобы сражаться эффективно.

И если вдруг что-то произойдет…

Тони не желал даже думать об этом.

*

В конечно итоге им потребовалось двое суток, чтобы эффект от устройства спал. На эти два дня Тони пришлось уговорить Мэй отпросить Питера из школы, а Питеру — отменить все встречи Тони.

И вот в один момент они оба просто сидели в лаборатории, работая над очередным обновлением костюма Питера, а в следующий момент, ну… они оба все еще сидели в лаборатории, вот только уже в своих собственных телах. Ну наконец-то.

— Ох, слава богу, — выдохнул Тони.

Питер тоже застонал от облегчения, аккуратно отлепляя руку от стола, к которому она прилипла еще десять минут назад — кое-что, что Тони изо всех сил пытался скрыть.

— Пит, попросишь Пятницу активировать протокол 3-9-5-Б ради меня? Код подтверждения: «Воскрешение».

Питер, ни секунды не мешкая, подчинился.

— Протокол 3-9-5-Б подтвержден. Добро пожаловать домой, мистер Старк.

— Неужели у вас есть протокол для каждой возможной ситуации?

— Нет, но я над этим работаю. 395Б я добавил вчера.

— Но тот протокол, 395, уже был в системе намного раньше. Вы действительно ожидали, что можете случайно поменяться со мной телами, и вам придется повышать уровень моего доступа?

Откровенно говоря, Тони не знал, стоит ли ему объясниться или просто закрыть тему.

— Не совсем, — уклончиво ответил он.

— А в какой ситуации может потребоваться предоставление мне полного доступа одновременно с полным удалением вашего? Если вы примкнете к темной стороне или типа того?

Ну, а вот и еще один вариант развития событий, о котором Тони пока не думал и который стоит добавить в список вещей, которые не дают ему спать по ночам.

Он громко прочистил горло. Следовало, наверное, поговорить об этом с Питером раньше.

— Или если что-то случится, и доступ мне будет больше не нужен.

У Питера перехватило дыхание.

— Мистер Старк…

— Эй, это просто запасной план, один из множества.

— Но это… Пятница сказала Пеппер, что я могу подписывать документы компании! Исследования, документы Мстителей, и я… я не могу…

— Эй-эй, дыши, Пит. Сейчас ничего не происходит, ясно? Я все еще тут.

Но Питер его уже не слушал, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и лихорадочно бегая взглядом по всем предметам в комнате.

Тони потянулся вперед и крепко обнял его. Если он и усвоил что-то за эти два дня, так это то, что обостренные чувства Питера легко можно заглушить физическим контактом, и что запах Тони кажется Питеру просто потрясающим. Он надеялся, что этого будет достаточно.

Питер изо всех сил вцепился в него, ощущая, как паника медленно утихает.

— Никогда больше так не делайте, — сказал он, и голос его прозвучал приглушенно из-за футболки Тони, в которую он уткнулся.

— Что именно, не планировать будущее?  
— Нет, — Питер слегка отклонился, чтобы посмотреть Тони прямо в глаза. – Не планируйте умереть.

Будь это кто-то другой, Тони непременно напомнил бы, что смерть неизбежна. Что это часть жизни. Но Питер уже слишком хорошо выучил этот урок.

— Я не планировал, — сказал Тони. — И не буду. Обещаю. Мне не стоило об этом говорить, я не пытался тебя напугать. Я просто… подумал, что ты должен знать.

Питера все еще слегка потряхивало, но он все же кивнул.

— Я понимаю, по крайней мере, я так думаю, — он сглотнул. — Когда Бен умер, мы не… хм, у нас не было завещания или чего-то такого, от чего мы могли бы оттолкнуться. Это немного усложнило нам весь процесс. Мы не знали, что делать с похоронами и со всем остальным.

Некоторое время ни один из них не произносил ни звука. Воспоминания Тони о похоронах его родителей были в лучшем случае нечеткими, размытыми временем и горем. Но ему были знакомы эти чувства: отсутствие направления, якоря, которое наступает с потерей родителя.

Возможно, им стоит поговорить об этом подробнее, но это может подождать.

Тони зарылся пальцами в волосы Питера, потому что, да, теперь он знал, насколько это было приятно, и увидел, как веки Питера затрепетали под его прикосновением. Такие знания крайне опасны, и он планирует в будущем использовать их на полную катушку.

Вдруг Питер нахмурился.

— Кажется, на мне ваши трусы, — сказал он.

— Да, есть такое.


End file.
